1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pumping system for liquid chemicals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to conform to various environmental protection laws concerning poisonous or hazardous liquid chemicals and the like, the drums and equipment used in dispensing such chemicals has to be periodically rinsed and cleaned. Heretofore, with previous systems there was a risk of the user coming in contact with such chemicals since the systems had to be opened for rinsing, cleaning and the like.